


I need your loving tonight

by wetmisfire



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, basically how Luke was conceived, don't let him find this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: March 1992/ Pre- Tribute concert in Wembley. It’s been 4 months since Freddie passed away and carrying on with the band without his best friend is unbearable for John. He needs the comfort and touch of his loving wife to help him forget the pain.





	I need your loving tonight

John arrived home late at night after rehearsing with the band for the entire day and was now tucking his two youngest kids into bed: Joshua, he’s eight years old, he’s at that age where his dad is his hero and loves to hear about his day as a rockstar and so John loves to hear about his son’s day. Even if it is about how he finally beat that final boss in his favorite videogame or about how he won 230 tickets at the arcades, John loves hearing about his interests.

Then there’s Laura, she’s a twelve year old and very mature lady who usually groans at the idea of being tucked into bed claiming she’s too grown up for that. But as his only daughter, before his eyes, she’s still his little princess so John insists on keep reading her a bedtime story to help her fall asleep and kiss her goodnight; on the other hand, Laura knows how much it means to him, so as long she can pick the book she happily agrees and ends up enjoying the lecture by the soothing voice of her father.

As for Michael and Robert, they were teenagers, too grown ups to be tucked in bed but John makes sure to knock on their door before they get into bed to tell them goodnight and that he loves them. Their mom also makes sure to give each a kiss before they locked into their rooms after dinner and can't be seen until morning next day.

Veronica was reading a book and taking a warm bath while waiting for her husband to come to bed. She heard the door of their room opening, which could only be John meaning the kids are now sleeping and he’s ready to get into bed. She rinsed off the bath, dried with a towel and put on her underwear and her black satin nightgown. Which was an elegant piece that John gifted to her for their recent 17th anniversary, it had thin straps with lace details on its v-neck and the borders above her knees.

“Hey baby” - she said walking out of their bathroom towards him.

John was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes, wearing black jeans and a grey plain t-shirt. He lifted his head and with a smile greeted her back - "Hey honey”

But she knew his smile was forced. He can fool his children and pretend that everything is alright, they’re too young to understand the pain he’s going through, but he can’t fool her.

It’s been 4 months since Freddie passed away, each day he tries his best to keep going on carrying the pain of losing his best friend. Now the band is preparing a show in Wembley Stadium to honor his memory, she can’t imagine how painful must be for John getting on stage knowing Freddie is not there anymore.

Veronica stood in front of him, held his head between her hands and kissed his forehead “Everything will be ok, dear.”

John responded wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and leaned his head on her chest. “I just, I don’t know if I can keep up with this, Ronnie… is so meaningless without him.” A tear ran down his cheek.

“John…” she tried to comfort pressing his head against her chest and running her fingers through his hair.

She knows his pain. It’s her who has witnessed his breakdowns and has been his main source for comfort in the past months. Brian and Roger are there for him sharing the same pain but he refuses to break in front of them, he’s always seen as the “fragile” one and he's tired of it. He fights to control his feelings as well as they have but as soon he is with Veronica he just let everything out, her arms is the only place he feels at ease to vent.

He strengthened his hold on her, he wanted to feel her as close as possible to him. His wife, his lover, his only place of comfort- “I just wish I could not feel anything, so nothing hurts… I wish I could not think, and forget about everything…”  
  
John let go of his hold as he lifted his head to look at her and caress her cheek, she responded placing her hand over his and sweetly kissing his palm – “I love you, Veronica… I need you so much” John gently kissed her, just a small tease. -“…Please make me feel anything else than pain” – he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Oh, John… I love you too” -she moaned between kisses, sitting on his lap with her legs spread wide.

John turned to kiss her neck and down her collarbone, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and slid down the thin straps of her nightgown, revealing her petite breasts. Veronica slightly lifted up from his lap so he could remove the gown and toss it to the floor, she sat down again wearing only her black lace panties. John massaged her soft breasts with both hands, gently stroking her hard nipples with his thumb. She gasped aroused by his touch. She gripped the edges of his t-shirt and he lifted his arms to help her took it off. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breasts against his skin, the feel of the abundant hair on his chest tickled her nipples and made her shiver. She then attacked his mouth, their tongues exploring and fighting for dominance, hungry for each other.

Gasps and moanings filled the room.

His hands slowly ran through her soft warm skin; the delicious fragrance of jasmine impregnated on her for the bath was taking all of his senses. He wanted to smell her, touch her, taste her, feel her.

Veronica kissed his neck, she sucked and bit leaving marks on his skin while her hand caressed his hairy chest. John groaned at her attentions, and soon their lips clashed again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and in a quick move without breaking the kiss, he turned her to the bed and laid his weight over her. He started a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down. He caught one of her tits into his mouth, his tongue nibbling on her hard nipple, letting out a few moans from her.

He moved lower, kissing her hipbones he grabbed both sides of her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs while leaving kisses on her inner thighs, tossing the underwear to the floor.

With her sex now exposed he grabbed her thighs and buried his face in his wife’s core. He deeply inhaled her essence as he if she was his drug and he wanted to get high on her, and then grunt loudly as he exhaled, he then gave a good -tongue wide- lick to her folds. – “Mmmh… John” – she moaned grabbing tight on his greying hair as her body shivered in anticipation. His mouth was lapping, sucking and occasionally waving his tongue in between the folds. Her center was moister with each lick and so her moans were louder, Veronica covered her mouth to shut it. Their kids were sleeping and didn’t need to be awakened by what was going on in their parents’ bedroom. But once John started sucking on her clit and pumped two fingers into her she felt her orgasm building inside and it was harder to contain her pleasure. Loud moans escaped her lips as she exploded in his mouth. John hungrily lapped her honey while she was trying to catch her breath –“Mmmh… You taste so sweet, my love”

John scrawl up to her and kissed her deeply, making sure she could taste herself - “I need you baby… right now” – John said in between kisses.

He then got up and unzipped his black jeans, Veronica helped him taking them off alongside his boxers. His erection popped out, hard and pulsing for his wife. John positioned himself on top of her and plugged into. He started soft and slowly, enjoying the tight grip of her walls. She clung tightly to him like her life depend on in and locked him with her slim long legs. That familiar feeling of being filled by her husband was sending her delicious waves of pleasure. “Ohhh… John yess... so good-“ – she whispered to his ear.

He then speeded up his pace, he needs her in the most intimate way possible. Their lovemaking became eager and fervid. He grabbed her leg up to his shoulder to go deeper, his other hand pressed against the headboard which what hitting against the wall at the rhythm of each trust. Veronica arched her back. His length was going deep inside of her, she could feel his cock nudge the hilt of her cervix making her pussy soaking wet and dripping over the bed sheet, they were both a moaning sweating mess. His hot breath warming her ear. It only took a few more trusts to reach her second orgasm – “Oh... my God!... I love you John” – she moaned loudly.

“Mhh- I love you… I love you too Ronnie…“ – he groaned in her ear as he felt her walls clenching around his cock and pushing him to the edge of his climax until he spilled inside of her. Veronica moaned and scratched his back at the feel of his warm seed coating her insides and filling her womb. He pumped in a few more times until his last drop spilled into her, once his dick softened he pulled it out.

Both of them were exhausted trying to catch their breath. John kissed her deeply one last time before snuggling on top her and burying his face into her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair gently massaging his scalp. John didn’t say anything else and he didn’t need to, he just wanted to feel the warmth and safety of her touch, they stayed that way for a few minutes until they both dozed off.

/////////

One month later, Veronica was at the backstage of the Wembley Stadium attending Freddie's tribute concert alongside her four children. They were present to support John who was performing on stage with Roger and Brian _‘Under Pressure’_ with David Bowie and Annie Lennox as a special guest.

Veronica was so proud of her husband, he was giving everything in the show.

Everything for Freddie. 

> _“Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_  
_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_  
_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_  
_Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?”_

A smile formed on her lips and gently rubbed her belly. She just found out she’s five weeks pregnant. John’s face will lighten up with the new blessing, they’ve been wanting another kid for a while but they couldn't find the right time and just casually this is the right moment, is almost like this is an angel sent by Freddie, like a rainbow after the storm to make John smile again, someone new who he can look up for and love for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. I got more ideas for johnica fics and also the last ch. for "Don't you Misfire" soon!


End file.
